Slayers: Into the Shadowlands
by CaAm32
Summary: A sci-fi twist on ruby


_Slayers:_

 _Into the Shadowlands_

 _Fables, fairytales Man has always been fond of stories that showed the adventure and peace. Forgetting that we are nothing but fragments of a forgotten past. Man grew in size and technology those began their golden age. There was peace, stability, and most importantly life. But like all good thing it fractured and the world fell into devastation and all seemed broken. Man fled to their remaining safe havens and all seemed to get better all seemed safe until they came. The fallen a by-product of the biological warfare that fractured the world. These monstrous beast killed and spread wreaking all the peace that was hard earned. Man believed all was lost and the darkness spread across the land. Then in the shadow of despair came hope. A shining beacon known as the slayers those immune to the virus that created the slain. These slayers as you call them hunted the fallen and slowly man gained back there slayers became a beacon of light that spread hope and salvation through the remaining slayers where there salvation and peace returned to the world and they would destroy the fallen… oh how naive has the world grown. Because while man has grown lax in their relative peace, safe and warm behind their walls and saver's. The fallen have been growing, evolving and they will snuff out your beacon of hope. So you send your guardians, your warriors because while you sit there we have been growing, prosper, evolving….. And we can't wait to see you fall. Proper for it all going to burn._

Prologue

" _Be sure to come home…."_ These words echoed through his head. It was just two weeks ago that he was safe a home with his Juniper and all seemed peaceful and quiet but then a message came in. " _It seems the fallen have attacked a closeby village." "Do you have to leave now you only just came back."_ she had said a slight wobble in here usual smooth voice. He had rushed to gather his supplies " _I'm the closest slayer and if I don't go the village may be wiped out by the time I get there" he had said "I'll be back before you know it"._ Only now did he realize how naive he had been. Now he know one thing for certain he was never going to see her again never feel her smooth silky brown hair against his chest or hear her sweet voice whisper into his ear nor would he see her glittering silver eyes. He was helpless and now he thought of the one thing that he regretted more then anything else. He Juane Dominic Felsite "Hero of Vanton" "Destroyer of Fallen" had failed to protect all because of that cursed "Thing".The "Thing" that had plunged his own claymore into his gullet. The "Thing" that stood not two feet away from his feet. The "Thing" that threatened all that he held dear and he was helpless as he slipped into the void.

"I'm sorry" was all he could say.

Chapter one

Life is a single dream in the endless void

Silver eyes snapped open shinning in the sunlight that slipped through the shutters of my window. I glanced at my door steaming to hear the creak of my mother's door at the far end of the hall. All I heard was silence,I slowly let my eyes wander over my rest of the room. The room was empty of any décor only a pile of books in the corner and my messy bed showed that anyone lived in here. I got up from the bed and crept towards the closet to get some clothes for the day. When I was all set and dressed I went to the door and exited into the hall heading towards the bathroom. After i had changed into a pair of jeans and a green shirt I glanced at my reflection. My mother said I was a spitting image of his father with his black scraggly hair and his tall lean frame he even had the same slayer trait, a pair of white tipped antlers that sprouted from his forehead. But Ren had never meet his father he had died out on a mission to kill fallen long before he was born. His mother said that was where he got his slayer blood from and also the reason why she didn't want Ren to be a slayer but still he trained for that all he could do.I made my way out of the bathroom and headed to the front door and grabbed my hooded coat from the hook and stepped out side into the world. The forest looming ominously in front of me and a slight mist nipping at my heels and I made my way into the green curtain of trees before me.

I had been walking for half an hour before I finally reached My destination a small clearing that rested a the head of cliff and overlooked the forest beyond. The view was breathtaking with the sun overhanging slightly above the rocky mountains and a slight mist giving the forest a enchanted look of mystery and awe. But my eyes ignored this sight and rested on the gray headstone on the tip of the cliff. I slowly traced the words carved into the stone:

Here lies

Juane Dominic Felsite

Hero of Vanton

with death there comes uncertainty,

Death is the unknown,

Death bring a new story

Death is a adventure

These were the words that was carved into the stone. My father had died in raid by the fallen but all I cared about was that my father had died a hero and a hero was all i wished to be. I was deep in thought when a crack of the echoed from the cliff edge. I backed away from the edge and my hand drifted down towards my hip searching for the familiar leather grip of my sword but it was missing all there was nothing but empty space. "Damn" I whispered under my breath. I had left my sword under the bed. That's when I noticed something that chilled me to the bone and sent a shiver down my spine, there on the edge of the cliff edge stood a fallen. I recognized it as a variation called wendigo. It's face was the same structure as a wolf with the exception of the horns that protruded from the top of the skull its lips were curled back in a snarl showing it sharp canines that were ready to tear into my flesh at a moment's notice it had fur running down its back a bone plating covering its chest giving it's heart protection and it's skin was a sickening putrid black. It stared at me and that when i spotted it's eye, they were not the eyes of a monster they were the eyes of a human. This beast was probably a victim of the virus that the fallen spread. It longed at me and I did the only thing I thought I could, I jumped off the cliff.

To be Continued…..


End file.
